What We Just Did For Love
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: "Misty Waterflower, the girl of my dreams. Love of my life. I left her, but I didn't act alone." "May Maple, a clumsy airhead who I fell in love with. I left her, even though I didn't want to." When fate deals a surprising blow to our young lovebirds, who do they turn to? My second one-shot. Collaboration. AU.


**Author's Note: Hello my readers! Bet you weren't expecting a **_**second **_**betrayal fic in one day. This is the result of a collaboration, plus a humorous anime situation, plus my craziness, and love for romance rolled into one. With the exceptions of my OCs, I don't own Pokémon. Also, Mina & Jaiden belong to my friend and awesome collaborator ****stocky-parker-dog****. Rach, and all you other Poké, Caffeine, & Contest Shippers out there, read on! I also would like to mention that I don't own BMW, Kai & Nya. Kai & Nya are Ninjago characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Ever Grande City, normal P.O.V.)<strong>

Four young males are battling. "Croagunk, return," says one. "Stunfisk, you should return too." "Butterfree, nice shot." These males aren't ordinary trainers. Their opponents are Ash Ketchum & Andrew Austin. Right now, Ash's Pikachu is the only one left of Ash's double team. "Do or don't. Think, Drew, think!" Andrew, or as he's well-known to his friends as _Drew_, is considering sending out his starter. We leave stadium C to nearby stadium H, where 2 females are battling.

* * *

><p>(Stadium H, normal P.O.V.)<p>

"Wartortle, let Azurill get on your back." The middle-evolved Kanto starter complies, while Azurill waits for the command from her trainer. "Hydro Pump," is the command from the Wartortle trainer. Azurill senses her trainer's concern & charges her energy. After a surprisingly steamy collision, the winners are announced. "Unbelievable, folks. Last year's duo of Derek Matthews from Viridian City & Cody Sycamore from Lumiose City have been eliminated!"

"Typhlosion, thanks for a hard battle, return," says the spiky black-haired trainer known as Derek. Derek smiles at his partner.

"Rest easy, Flair, return," Cody says after recalling his Flareon.

Cody suggests getting to Ash & Drew to the two girls.

"Wartortle, that was amazing!" the Wartortle trainer is May Maple from Petalburg City.

"Azurill, you used Hydro Pump & evolved into Marill. I'm so happy, return." The now-Marill trainer is Misty Waterflower, Cerulean City's Gym Leader.

* * *

><p>(Stadium C, normal P.O.V.)<p>

"Roserade, no!" the grass-headed coordinator shouts.

"Pikachu!" the ebony-haired trainer screams.

"Ooh, tough loss folks. Pikachu and Roserade are unable to battle, so moving onto the semis are Brock Harrison from Pewter City and Cilan Reid from Striaton City!"

The younger males leave, not noticing their female friends.

"Drew, what, ow!" May says before being unintentionally knocked down by a speeding Drew.

"Ash, not you too!" Misty says, having caught May.

"Just leave us alone, Misty," Ash says while exiting the stadium.

"May, you okay?" May is surprised at the voice's source. "I guess, uh, Cilan, is it?" Cilan makes sure she's okay.

The older males decide to exit, as it is time for the shuffling of the opponents.

"Great job on learning Dynamic Punch, Swampert. Return. So, you four dating?" says a grinning Brock. This earns him a smack from May.

Pansage, meanwhile walks by his trainer. "Cilan, if you don't mind my asking, what did Pansage do to knock out Pikachu? I mean, you're different than Cress on strategies."

Cilan says, "Well, Cress _is _a top battler; he asked me to compete with Chili who ended up with Pansear getting sick at the last minute. However, Pikachu was _Swampert's_ opponent, and judging from the looks, it looked to me that Ash was about to command Thunder Punch."

Misty is stunned at her friend's density. Since May now knows who faced who, she sighs.

"I don't get it. Roserade is Drew's top battler."

"Does Roserade know Grass Whistle?"

May stops & questions the Striaton Gym Leader, who gladly explains what the move does.

* * *

><p>(A stand. Cody's P.O.V.)<p>

I decided to let Derek call home, because I was doing research for my dad in Kanto. Plus, I think he's dating one of Misty's sisters.

"Cody?" My head snaps up. "Oh, hey Ash. Hey, you're Drew. I'm Cody Sycamore," offering my hand. I notice something.

"Ash, I've known you since we were little kids, remember, I lived in Kanto at one point. Where's Pikachu?" Ash didn't answer, he simply pointed to a ball on his belt.

"That bad, huh? Well, my Fletchinder can carry you guys home," readying a ball.

"No, I have my license. If you see May, tell her I'm sorry. Come on, Ash." Drew nearly slipped.

"Ash, you have your license?" my friend nodded, relieving me. "Misty will know. Drew, you're pretty bruised. Great seeing you again, Cody."

I bid my friend farewell & see Misty, May, Brock & Cilan. Brock began to flirt with the Nurse Joy, but was dragged by Misty pulling his ear.

"Yo, Cody, ready?" Derek asks. "No, not yet. Uh, Misty, May, can I talk to you for a second?"

Both girls stare at me & I roll up my jacket's sleeve. "This is a Key Stone. With certain stones, they make certain Pokémon evolve. 4 Mega stones & a myriad of Poké Balls are a part of the prize."

Derek smirks & says, "You flirted with the champion, didn't you?" I blush & say, "Diantha used to babysit me when I was little. Did you call your girlfriend or not?"

Derek doesn't answer, as he's on a phone call with Professor Birch. I sweat-drop & say, "You're welcome to drop by. I'm stationed in Kanto, for the time being. Derek mentioned a sister?" I ask Misty in a confused tone, knowing she has 3. I find myself talking to them & ignoring my police pager.

* * *

><p>(A month later. Cerulean City, Misty's P.O.V.)<p>

"No, I haven't. Sorry Mrs. Ketchum. Nice talking to you, Mr. Ketchum." I met Ash's father, over the phone.

"Just call me Carter, thanks again Misty." We disconnect. I'm waiting for the summary to print, when the doors slide open.

"I'm sorry, I'm not taking any trainers at the moment." I don't even look up; I ignore my PokéGear.

"I wouldn't be expecting a battle. I'm Jaiden from Cherrygrove City. You beat me & my good friend Mina."

Now I remembered! 'Jolteon, Thunder Fang on Marill!' I had a strategy with May's Glaceon. May would remember, wouldn't she?

"So, what brings you to the gym?"

"Volcano Badge to Misty, are you there?" I snap & turn to see Blaine's grandson Kai grinning like he won the lottery.

"Am I interrupting a romantic relationship?" Jaiden asks.

"No!" Kai & I shout. "Kai, can you give me a sec?" He shoots a look. "Can you wait here, Jaiden?"

"Sure," & he sits at a table.

"Come on, Mist, stop checking him out," Kai teases.

I had to admit, Kai cleans up nice. His favorite color is red & he's wearing a red polo shirt with black pants. He's got on a black blazer.

"Still worried about Ash?" he asks.

"How'd you know?" I ask.

He turns & says, "Misty, I was there. Come on, what's bothering you?" I knew how Kai felt towards girls, considering he had to raise Nya.

I sigh & say, "Wait until they leave." Kai folds his arms. "Misty, come on. It's about those Mega Stones, isn't it?" I nod, holding a hat I bought for Ash as a Christmas present; the Key stone is in a new set of clothes that I'm supposed to deliver, courtesy of his mom.

"Look, Cody didn't tell me much, but that looks like a newer stone. Ash possesses a Sceptile, right?" Grass-types. I show Kai the stone. He grins & says, " I thought so. Anyway, it's called the Sceptilite. Sceptile has to wear it. Come on, before they flip."

I agree & we continue to the meeting room.

"Ash is in the hospital!" Erika proclaims for the whole city to hear. I'm aware of _that_, but I don't know why. I find myself facing Sabrina's husband & current Kanto champion, Trent. Lance looks a little mad at me, but I don't know why.

"Let the induction ceremony begin." I sank further into my seat. I felt a pencil poke me & looked at my right. Janine was grinning & the sticky note read, "Ketchum & Austin have been in a mental hospital for the past week."

I write back, "How did you know that?" She is about to write when Lance notices.

"Janine, Misty, is there _something _you'd like to share with the rest of the group?"

"No, carry on, Lance," Janine confidently replies.

I notice a slight smirk on her face & say, "Sorry, Lance, Trent, continue."

(Meanwhile in the lobby; Jaiden's P.O.V.)

When Misty left with Kai, I decided to text Mina, who was supposed to be in Hoenn.

"Hope I didn't get Misty in trouble. Man, did Mina look pretty when she got angry. Then again, when _isn't _she pretty?" I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>(Mid-story AN: So, Ash is in a mental hospital with Drew. How **_**did **_**Drew get hurt? I'll get to that. Right now, let's look in on Petalburg City, with May, Norman & Brendan. May's P.O.V.)**

"Glaceon, take the stage!" Brendan wanted me to reenact my battle with Misty in the finals, we were at home, despite Dad having a meeting.

Max left on his journey a few weeks ago & just called to brag, but he was still stunned that Drew was in the hospital, alongside Ash. Max's Ralts evolved into a Gallade. He picked a Charmander, since he wanted a Fire-type.

"May, continue?" Brendan snapped me out of my trance.

"I had Glaceon use Iron Tail to launch Marill who used Hydro Pump on Mina's Ninetales." I sighed, as the house phone rang, despite Dad ignoring his phone.

"Maple residence, Norman."

"Norman, where are you? Did you _forget _about the meeting?" I was stunned at the voice.

"Tate?"

"Oh, hi May. Sorry, it's just that it was a random selection. Plus, Liza kinda wants to know what Brendan's doing."

Brendan flicked his wrist & his Swampert appeared. "Why am I not surprised? Anyway, if you don't get here, I think Gene's gonna go beserk." My dad sighed & agreed.

"Sorry May. Let me know how your boyfriend is doing."

"Dad, I'm not dating Ash!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

He left & Brendan grinned.

"Um, Brendan, what's wrong with Swampert?"

Brendan had a Key Stone in his sweat band & we moved to the gym.

"Wanna have a test battle?" I was confused. I looked at my Mega Glove.

"You'll have to recall Glaceon first, though." I did & sent out Blaziken. The door to the gym opened & Wally had a familiar looking girl with him.

"Hey, May. Where's your dad?" he slowly caught his breath.

"Oh, a Mega Battle, count me in with Gallade!" he sent out his evolved Ralts. He face-palmed & said, "Oh, yeah, May, you remember Mina don't you?" I stared at her.

"Maybe this'll ring a bell. Ninetales," sending out Vulpix's majestic evolution.

_Now _I remembered. "Oh, heh. What brings you to Petalburg?"

"Drew. He's in the hospital."

Wally sweat-dropped & said, "May, he's in Johto, where Mina's from. Catch," & he tossed me the car keys to his BMW.

"We'll stay here. Go get your boyfriend."

I left, Wally & Drew were cousins. I was about to get into the driver's seat when I heard him say, "Wait!"

He was getting faster. "Do you have your license?"

"No." He turned & nodded to Brendan. After Mina & I sat in the backseat, he drove us to Littleroot, where we'd catch the ferry to Johto.

* * *

><p>(Mt. Silver Memorial Hospital, Drew's P.O.V.)<p>

"Ouch. Please, take it off!" I was bruised. Ash drove me here in my blue BMW. Some jerks nearly stole the car & Ash fought them off. We've been in the mental part of the hospital for a week.

"There you go, Drew. Thanks, Shelly." I was glad that the villainous teams disbanded. Shelly smiled & left.

"How you hanging in there, Ash?" I only had Absol with me. My left arm was in a sling, but the cast was off.

"I feel bad. We betrayed them. We failed them."

"I know. May can be an airhead, but still." Ash & I had learned to get along. "Austin, Andrew? Ketchum, Ashton?" Courtney, our rep.

"Yeah?" She had papers for us to sign, and each a change of clothes.

"Just sign these, change & don't forget your partners."

Ash got new clothes from his mom. I got a new jacket & a wristband. "Key Stones? Hey, Ash, I think this is for you."

Ash took the package & saw the stone. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, having mastered Thunder Punch.

Ash put on his new blue jeans with a long-sleeved white T-shirt & a red hooded shirt. He got a new hat & a note.

"Ash, I hope you're recovering. Can't wait to meet you & your girlfriend. Yours truly, Carter Ketchum?" Ash nearly fainted but caught himself with his aura.

We raced upstairs & saw Mina & Jaiden. "Hey, look, it's Ash & Drew!" I heard Misty say.

"Drew, I always thought your last name was Hayden."

"You learn a little, don't you, Airhead?" she studied Absol.

"Mist, I missed you. I got a letter from my dad. I'm so psyched!"

"Well, I should hope so." A taller man appeared, looking like Ash. "Hi, son." Ash met his father.

After we went to lunch, we approached Mina & Jaiden. "I got these tickets for the upcoming contest exhibition. It counts as a ribbon if you win."

Jaiden said, "Thanks, Drew."

Mina was confused. "Why did you give us tickets?"

I looked at Ash & said, "It's a dinner & contest. You're supposed to bring a date," flicking my hair. We left with Mina who was blushing & still confused, but May & Misty seemed mad at us.

"You know, May, Ash & I got along fine. We agreed on one thing."

"Yeah?" Misty asked, her eyes locked into mine. Luckily, Ash knew what I was going to say.

"May, Mist, we did it because we love you. Now let's Mega Battle!"

"Blaziken, take the stage!" "Absol, hit it!"

"Gyarados, my steady, come out!" "Sceptile, I choose you!"

The battle ended in a draw, but we won the hearts of our girls in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, what'd ya think? I know, I know, a little rushed. Don't worry. Oh, announcements!<strong>

**1. Yes, this is Kai from Ninjago, for those of you reading his crossover. It kinda gives an idea on what he looks like as an anime character.**

**2. This was based on Ash & Paul's tag battle tournament.**

**3. Carter is Ash's father in this story & in others.**

**4. This is the Trent from "His Distance". The same is true for Derek & Cody.  
><strong>

**5. For my Cole/Brad crossover readers, better vote to seal the deal!**

**6. Please don't expect chapter 18 to be up this year. I'm busy with college & my other future fics. Speaking of, here's my final announcement.**

**7. _This _one-shot is similar in title to my new multi-chapter betrayal/reversal fic. It's kind of a reverse of "They've Gone Too Far." **

**As always, read, review & vote in my polls!**


End file.
